The present invention relates to a foldable clutch or caddy for carrying elongated objects such as skis, ski poles and the like.
Elongated objects such as skis and ski poles are very awkward to carry by hand. Persons transporting skis and poles to and from cars and ski lifts by hand normally attempt to balance the skis and poles over their shoulder and support them in one hand, since they are too heavy and bulky to be grasped easily for carrying directly in one hand.